Currently, each active-matrix display device comprises thin film transistors (TFTs). As shown in FIG. 1, the TFTs are generally driven through scanning gate lines 500 row by row, so that all of the TFTs connected with a gate line 500 are simultaneously driven to be turned on or turned off by a control signal input on the gate line 500.
However, due to presence of parasitic capacitances of the TFTs themselves, capacitance between a pixel electrode and an adjacent gate line 500, and other capacitances of a liquid crystal display device (such as storage capacitance, liquid crystal capacitance, etc.), combined with sub-pixel equivalent resistance on the gate lines 500, a serial RC (R represents resistance, C represents capacitance) low-pass filter equivalent circuit as shown in FIG. 2 is formed on the gate line 500. According to the principle of a serial RC low-pass filter, the equivalent resistance Rn at a position far away from the signal input terminal of the gate line 500 is the sum of the previous equivalent resistances R1, R2, R3, . . . , Rn−1, and the equivalent capacitance Cn at a position far away from the signal input terminal of gate line 500 is the sum of the previous equivalent capacitances C1, C2, C3, . . . , Cn−1. Thus, the farther away the TFT from the signal input terminal of the gate line 500 is, the larger the RC delay of the signal received by the TFT is, resulting that the TFTs far away from the signal input terminal of the gate line are insufficiently charged or abnormally charged.